The Kittens
by Ice wind1
Summary: One of Shinra's inventions goes a little wacky and well...YRP are a lot smaller and fluffyer. oneshot Rated T just to be safe. Read and Review please!


(Hey guys! I know i've got alot in the works just now but this idea came along and i really liked it. Im really hoping that everyone will enjoy this and it was sort of a nice change to write a oneshot again! Well just beware of cuteness...if there is any that is...well enjoy folks!)

The Kittens

Shinra stepped back from his new founded invention. He'd worked all through the night but now it was ready…but to be truthful…he still didn't know what it did. The small piece of tablet could have fooled anyone into thinking it was a sphere grid. Shinra took the small one buttoned device in hand, he flipped it over mind wandering to what it might do.

"Hi Shinra!" Yuna called happily as she entered onto the bridge.

Shinra jumped at the sudden noise, the device went airborne and time slowed to a snails pace. Both Shinra's and Yuna's eyes tracked the small devices flight, watching as it flipped end over end. Shinra reached out in a panic as he leaned back in his chair, it feel into his hand as the chair fell back. Shinra hit the floor his fingers clasping to protect his new found invention…the button sunk under his fingers. A green beam engulfed Yuna and in an instant she was gone…Shinra sat up device in hand.

"Hey Shin what was-" Rikku bounched through the door followed by Paine. Oddly Rikku fell silent and crouched down out of sight.

"What was all the noise about Shinra?" Paine continued for Rikku. "And have you seen Yuna around? She wasn't in her cabin when we checked."

Shinra sat quietly. What in the name of Yevon was he going to tell them? He didn't even have the faintest idea what had happened to Yuna…there was a giggle from Rikku.

"Hey there! You're such a little cutie! Awwwwe look at you!" Rikku chooed at something. She finally stood up with a kitten held in hand.

"Shinra…you mind explaining this?" Paine gave Shinra a very dangerous look.

"Uh…" Shinra rubbed the back of his neck through his suit.

"Oh you're such a little cutie!" Rikku cuddled the little kitten that was meowing softly and licking Rikku's cheek.

The crew sat in the cabin, Brother standing in a stunned silence, Rikku sitting on one of the bat stoles. Buddy holding his head in shame, Shinra standing with his head hung and Paine taking a long gulp of her drink. A soft meow of delight came from the centre of the cabin, the little brown kitten was pushing around a ball of pink string. The little kitten Yuna was lining up her opponent fluffing her tail around before pouching on the giant ball of string.

"Yuna is cat!!! Noooo!! My little YUNA!!!" Brother had two streams of tears pouring down his face…everyone blanked him.

Paine put down her empty glass "So…how do we fix her?"

"Well" Shinra started slowly, choosing his words very very carefully. "I could make a few adjustments to the device and-"

"Do it" Paine put it simply before Shinra could even finish, kitten Yuna looked up from the mess of string she'd got herself tangled in.

Yuna rolled around on the floor trying to free herself from the string, Rikku watched the little kitten with glee. Yuna's little green and blue eyes shone up at Rikku…the little kitten wanted help.

"Awe Yunie!" Rikku jumped off her seat to help the little kitten out of her tangle.

Shinra tinkered with the device, murmuring equations under his breath. The others were keeping a very playful Yuna busy, Rikku had been leading her around the cabin in a mock chase. Rikku jumped from the top of the cabin, Yuna fluffed her tail again as she prepared to jump. Shinra finished sighing with relief…Yuna landed on the device, paw pushing down the button. A blast of green light Buddy, Brother and Shinra covered their eye…Barkeep dived underneath the bar. The light died down…Barkeep plucked up his courage…he peeked up over the edge of the bar.

"Everyboodies finshes?" The hypello asked.

Shinra, Buddy and Brother were gathered round in a circle, each of them looking like they were about to faint. A little bundle of yellow, grey and brown were rolling around on the floor. Rikku tackled her cousin as Yuna rolled over trying to topple Rikku, Paine toppled Rikku.

"MY SISTER IS CAT!!!!" Buddy knocked out Brother to shut him up.

"Now what are we going to do?" Buddy sighed with defeat as he lifted Brother of the floor.

"Well…I did manage do find out something of use" Two pairs of eyes fell on Shinra, the other pair were to busy counting Chocobos. "That Yuna, Rikku and Paine will only stay like this for seven hours. But we'll have to keep them happy and feed in till they change back…"

"That that'll be when?" Buddy felt a small tug on his trousers as Paine looked up at him with her little crimson eyes.

"I'm just a kid…" Shinra put simply as he walked off, Rikku jumping at his feet as if she was trying to catch them.

The day dragged on for the three boys…Barkeep was off the hook since he knew nothing about caring for animals. The day was full of play and the soft meows of the kitten YRP. Brother would try and play with Yuna, but Yuna was more interested with playing with Paine and Rikku. The three would run around the cabin, jumping up and down the stairs, chasing string and playing with each other as kittens do. But the sun started to set…and the day of fun finally came to an end.

The three were now wrapped up in a basket. Yuna was sleeping soundly in the centre, her dreams soft and gentle. Rikku was to the right of Yuna her head resting next to her cousins, she was climbing up a giant fluffy set of stairs. Paine was on the left of Yuna wrapped up warm with her two best friends, her dream was a blissful chase with her two bestest friends in all the world. The three boys stepped back sighing heavily, they'd never been so exhausted in all their lives. How could taking care of three little kittens be so tiring? Buddy felt a little warmth inside as he watched the three sleep soundly…they were so cute. Brother was nearly in the amidst of tears as he pictured the three sets of adorable eyes looking up at him. Shinra was lost in the memory of how soft their fur was. The three left as quietly as they could, Buddy turned out the light with a smile.

Shinra, Buddy and Brother walked back to the elevator as they smiled with joy. This had been such a good day for the three, maybe tomorrow would be the same. POP! POP! POP! The three stopped were they where…yawning and stretching was heard from the cabin.

"Mmmm what a day!" Rikku's voice sounded

"Rikku? Why were you…" Paine fell silent.

"Morning!" Yuna called sleepily possibly rubbing her eyes.

"Ah Yunie! You'r! Ah! So am I!!" Rikku wailed the sound of someone quickly jumping off a bed followed.

"What the!" Paine sounded angry and confused.

"Why am I naked?!!" Yuna sounded like she was about to cry.

Very slowly the three boys moved to the elevator…the girls would want to know what had happened…but they thought that could wait till morning. Yeah…defiantly till morning…none of them felt like losing his head just now.

(I know i know! It might be a little short, i've not written one of these in a while and i guess i sorta started to run low on cute ideas. Feel free to review! And I'll see you guys again next time! Bye byeee!)


End file.
